Wedding Memories
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: The girls revisit Summer's "almost" wedding before she and Dillon finally set the date for theirs.


**Wedding Memories**  
**By: Pink-Green-White-4ever**  
**Last Revised: September 26, 2010**

**Summary: The girls revisit Summer's "almost" wedding before she and Dillon finally set the date for theirs.**  
**Rating: T**  
**Ship: FG, ZK, SD, ST, GV**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did!**

**Dedication: Enigmaforu, Angel, Liz and Shawn – a family like no other!**

**SDSDSDSDSD**

"Déjà vu," Summer quipped, straightening the butter yellow, off the shoulder sundress she was currently wearing.

K was in the corner of the lab, helping Gemma into the miles of white tulle, silk and lace that was the former Silver Ranger's wedding dress. "Only this time I won't be putting one of these on as a decoy," K almost giggled.

Gemma and Tenaya, who was dressed in a pale purple dress identical to Summer's, looked at the two in confusion. "Do I even want to ask?" Gemma wondered out loud, watching Tenaya as she fought to remember what they were talking about.

"My almost wedding to Chaz," Summer supplied. Tenaya's eyes widened.

"Oh…I remember now…."

"Almost wedding?" Gemma repeated, confused. "When did that happen?"

K, dressed in a pastel pink dress of the same style as Tenaya and Summer, sighed and stepped back from buttoning Gemma into her gown. The Wedding Fiasco, as the team had affectionately named it, was one of the few early adventures of the RPM Rangers that they hadn't shared with Gem or Gemma. "Summer's parents showed up a year after she was made a Ranger, and attempted to force her to marry. It happened early on that last year we were fighting Venjix."

"I was trying to get the Landsdown Diamond from Summer," Tenaya supplied. "But I don't remember much more than that. Were you serious about the guy? And what about Dillon…?"

Summer and K shared a conspiratorial smile. "Your brother was extremely adamant that Summer not be forced to do anything against her will, particularly if it meant her getting married and leaving the team," K supplied.

Gemma grinned when Tenaya and Summer started pinning her veil to her hair. "Sounds like Dillon. Obviously, you didn't get married."

The former Yellow Ranger nodded. "Dillon was not happy about any of it; neither was Scott, Flynn or Ziggy as I recall, but in the end, Dillon got his wish – I didn't get married to Chaz because I stood up to my parents. Of course, Tenaya didn't help much either," she teased, shooting her best friend and future sister-in-law a grin. Her eyes drifted to the ring finger on her left hand where a beautiful yellow diamond rested. Dillon had proposed to her two months before on New Years Eve. She had gladly accepted, knowing this time, the wedding would go off without a hitch.

Turning back to Gemma, her smile grew. The R.P.M. team was falling left and right. Flynn and Gemma were getting married, K and Ziggy were set to get married in November, she and Dillon had yet to set a date, and before long, she had a feeling Scott was going to finally screw up the courage to propose to Tenaya. The pair had been dating seriously for the last year and a half since Tenaya had returned with her and Dillon to Corinth. For Summer, it had been fun watching the two of them fall head over heels in love with each other. And then there was Gem, who had apparently been wooing Vasquez behind all their backs for several months. All in all, four years had changed their team so, so much. "Nervous?" Summer quietly asked Gemma as they stared in the full length mirror in front of the former Silver Ranger.

"A little. I don't wear dresses anymore, I'm afraid Flynn's going to run for the hills."

"His jaw is going to drop, in a good way," Summer assured her. "You look gorgeous."

"Ladies," Colonel Truman's voice interrupted. Gemma and Flynn had asked him to perform the ceremony for them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Colonel," they responded in unison. He nodded and strode back out of the room. The four women came together for a moment, holding onto each other tightly, before they let go. Tenaya exited first, taking Ziggy's arm as she let him escort her down the aisle. Seated in the garage in the same setup that had been used for Summer's almost wedding, was the entirety of Eagle Squad, Summer's parents, Flynn's father, and a few other friends Gemma and Flynn had made outside of the Rangers, including Hicks and Vasquez. Summer emerged next, talking Dillon's arm and letting her beloved walk her up toward Flynn. Scott was waiting for K when she came out the doors. He smiled at her, hoping to ease the anxiety he saw on her face. Finally, Gemma came out of the lab, stopping next to her brother who, for once, was dressed up and looking sharp.

"Gem…"

"I like him," he told her softly as he took her hand. "As a fellow guy. He's a good friend, and an awesome Ranger. But I love him for putting that smile on your face. Besides, I'm finally getting the brother I never had."

"I love you Gem. That's never going to change." He nodded as she flung her arms around him before pulling back so he could lift her veil and kiss her cheek. With a deep breath, Gemma took his arm and let him lead her down the aisle toward Flynn.

The former Blue Ranger stood at the front of the gathering, clad in a tuxedo shirt, coat and tie, and his family kilt. Scott stood next to him, leaning toward him as he murmured what had to be calming words. His vivid blue eyes were wide when Gemma's met his gaze.

"Beloved," he murmured, taking her hand as they turned to face the Colonel.

**SDSDSDSDSD**

The party was a complete success. Flynn and Gemma couldn't have asked for a better celebration. Both were exhausted but happy when they left the Garage for their first night in their new apartment. They were going to be spending a week at a spa in the mountains just outside of Corinth for their honeymoon.

"What a night," Dillon grinned, wrapping his arms around Summer as they stood at the entrance to the garage, which was open to allow fresh air in. "Scott and I almost had to drug Flynn."

Summer leaned against him, chuckling at the thought of the usually laid back Flynn nervously pacing before the wedding. It was a great mental image. "Flashbacks?" she softly inquired.

"Yeah. You know, he finally calmed down when Tenaya walked out down the aisle on Ziggy's arm."

The former Yellow Ranger laughed. "K and I told Gemma the story before we came out, and managed to fill in the blanks in Tenaya's memory. I believe your sister's still processing the fact that you let Chaz survive."

Dillon nuzzled the spot between her neck and shoulder, his eyes closed. "I could still do it."

"But you won't," she responded.

"Not when I've got you in my arms and he's stuck with nothing."

Summer laughed, her fingers caressing the tops of his arms. "New Years Day."

Dillon blinked. "Huh?"

"I want to be yours, permanently, starting the beginning of next year."

The former Black Ranger grinned against the soft, silky skin of her neck. "New Years Eve."

Summer turned in his arms, her heart in her eyes. "Seriously?"

Dillon grinned at her. "Dead serious."

Tears slid down her cheeks as she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You've got yourself a deal." To seal the promise of what was to come, Dillon leaned forward, cupped her cheeks, and drew her into a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
